<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The prince's sorceress by Lyra_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104424">The prince's sorceress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_writes/pseuds/Lyra_writes'>Lyra_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_writes/pseuds/Lyra_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The prince's sorceress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your mother said you would be fine. You trust her, right? Although trusting her and her judgments are not particularly akin. But to your childish mind; what really is the difference.  Your mother tightly clutched your hand, strolling through the palace. As if it was no big deal. Nevertheless, once you had arrived her grasp dropped completely.</p><p>Two guards outside kept a stern watch on you and your mother. One opening the door, the other beckoned you in. “go now” a gentle, soothing voice breathed. You shuddered as you walked forwards, reminiscing on all the times she would tell you not to be afraid.<br/>
Then why not now?</p><p>Yet, you never flinched when the door hurled closed. Nor did your façade crumble when you met eyes with Odin, AllFather and King of Asgard. His eyes. Well, eye, studied you for a moment. Testing your patience? Confidence maybe?<br/>
“Could I be of assistance, your majesty?” Your words echoed off the walls. Though you did not dare look up, not until he had responded.<br/>
“Do you know the ways of sorcery, young one?” Odins voice was smooth, delicate yet demanding. But it did make you snap your head up to meet his eyes once again. </p><p>You straightened yourself out, clearing your throat before responding.<br/>
“I know of it, but I’d never dare invoke something that far beyond my own knowledge”. He let out a low hum, probably of acknowledgement.<br/>
He studied you again, though his eyes never left yours. It seemed as if he was rummaging through your mind. Your thoughts. Your past and anything to spare. Of all things, it was unsettling. You broke your composure, allowing your view to drift somewhere, anywhere else.</p><p>Your gaze found itself on two young boys, similar aged you’d assume. One light, one dark representing both their Auras and their appearances; Thor and Loki Odinson. They both had their vision on the ground. Still, Loki’s gaze flickered up a lot of the time. And in the opposite corner, a beautiful women. Frigga, AllMother and Queen of Asgard.<br/>
“do you want to?”<br/>
The question froze you for a second. Of course you wanted to learn magic.<br/>
But at what cost…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>